westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Willo
Thanks for the comment on my talk page! Has there been much discussion here about how much detail articles should go into? We don't want to duplicate what the transcript does after all. Cheers Ciphergoth 20:19, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :There hasn't been any discussion, but I agree. I think we should look at the top TV wikias and just go from there. It might be a bit too detailed, but we do want to mention when minor characters pop up, etc. 05:10, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Admin status Hi Willo. You've been doing a great job and we've given you the tools. Good luck, and if you have any questions feel free to leave a message on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 20:41, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hey I tried to revive the place back in December, then Christmas hit and I found I had no time to work on it (it's really weird how that works) and forgot to get back to it. Nice to see someone else was able to get back to the project. I'm trying to get back up to speed again though I'll probably end up back in a "few weeks on, few weeks off" type of schedule for the next little while. If you need any help, just tell me and I'll see what I can get done. --forgottenlord 20:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) PS: You might want to change the improvement drive - I thought I'd keep changing it every week but it seems I kinda got stalled on the first episode because I wanted to do the bloody transcript. :The main thing I want to get done is get all the episode guides and recurring character pages with at least a solid base. For the episode guides I want each of them to have a cast list and an infobox with a photo, and for the character pages an infobox and some categories. Once we get a standard design for these things, then I'm going to focus on adding to the content, etc. I'm currently about halfway through season 2 with the episode guides, and if you need to know how to do anything let me know and I'll be happy to help. 20:43, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm a content person who can do the odd infobox or template (eg: my recent summary of The Supremes). I'm not much for mass-page maintenance. ::BTW: could you respond on my talk page? That way I get an alert telling me I have a response. Thanks --forgottenlord 21:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Templates On templates: }. If you use }, you'll get a blank value indicating an empty spot. On a REALLY painful side, is a conditional that works very nicely. On templates, you can use }||| } }} to hide the unneeded lines. I actually used that in designing the Person template. I'd like to actually merge the character templates and the person templates back together into a single template - I don't care which name they go under. Having 4 templates that practically do the same thing just screams bad at me. Later, we can do a similar thing with the Episode templates. What do you think? While we're at it, any fields you think should be dropped entirely? One other thing I did with the Person template was leave a spot open for using a position template. With that, you can call the Position template internally and it'll stack all of the jobs that the character's held on the show (or off it, as the case may be) --forgottenlord 01:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, ok, the if statement is a tad more complicated when trying to deal with tables, but if you look at the person template, I've tried to space it out as much as possible so it is maintainable - one thing that was sorely lacking on the Halopedia templates I learnt this from. Also, I think the full code for the if statement is , but I've never actually tried to use the else. --forgottenlord 01:05, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::So after banging my head against the wall all night, I check Halopedia and find out that they reverted to HTML tables with their if statements. Gah! --forgottenlord 17:33, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it, it's working now. Template:Person ::::Centering solved. Check out the Sandbox Owen Lassiter. The Position_inset template - I'm debating whether we'd want to have it with its own border or not, just to help it distinguish itself from other sections.--forgottenlord 21:36, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I'm going through and editing some of the episodes I've recently watched. So far I've made changes to "Pilot" and "Mr Willis of Ohio". Let me know how I can improve what I've done. I also hope to add a quotes section to every page, but there are so many good quotes in every show it's gonna take a while to decide. Appreciate the props. I'll do my best to add screencaps, and will sign from now on (or at least try to remember to). I have the whole series on DVD, and I am currently revisiting my favs from Season one. I'll post more edits as I get to them. This was my favorite TV series for the duration of its run, and I want to give it the respect it deserves. ERJ1024 00:04, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the snarky commentary and I knew you would take it down but I couldn't resist. I'll restrain myself in the future. (I also don't think that anyone who is a fan of this show would mind it.) You are doing a great job with this site and I want to do my best to help. ERJ1024 11:20, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I hope you will accept the episode summaries I have posted as my bona fides about my love for this series. I want to make sure that any improvements I make in the future meet your approval. I will work in the future to make sure every episode of the series has as complete a summary as possible. ERJ1024 22:26, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I am still active. 16:34, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm still active! ERJ1024 16:36, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism and hello I've undone some vandalism (spamming external links) by User:Devinbutler30. Would you consider blocking them? Great job on the site by the way. I am working on a bit of a Sorkin wikia project as an admin at the new The Newsroom wikia and have been adding credits sections to your season 1 articles lately.--Opark 77 (talk) 11:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Good news for Netflix subscribers! All seven seasons of TWW have now been made available for instant streaming on Netflix, including the special documentary episode from Season 3 (As of January 1st). This may merit mention in the Press room section... ERJ1024 (talk) 01:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the comment. I have been working on updates for some time (I started at season 1 and am now halfway through season 5). This has led to some consistency in the summaries, I hope you don't mind. Sorry about removing the date links, there was at least one instance when there was a broken link on one of the dates, so I just started taking them out altogether. Let me know if there is anything else I can do - when I finish with the episode updates, I may start with some of the "needed" pages. Thanks, 17:59, October 1, 2013 (UTC)legloaj Relatively quiet on The West Wing front I'm trying to breathe some life back into this, so are there any particular areas you feel would benefit from some expansion and energy? Thanks, 08:47, May 2, 2014 (UTC) PS Forgot to say - 'Gone Quiet' headdesk is one of my favourite moments too. A Hello Willo! Thanks for welcoming me to the Wikia! I hope to help out as much as possible. I'm currently watching The West Wing all the way through so I will be sure to update things periodically. Let me know what I can help with specifically! I do have a question about how to use the person templates or how to add the infobox sections to actually add information. If you can help with that I'd grately appreciate it. Thanks again! LJ LJ ☼ (talk) 17:44, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Trumpification A user, User:Wtaggart, is inserting Trump into pages here. Perhaps you could have a word? 19:36, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Possible Vandalism Could you please check out . I couldn't tell if they were vandalism or not. ~TheGoldenPatrik1 (Talk) 21:41, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Hi, for Ways and Means, a gaffe: the female member of Bruno’s team says she has a PhD from Oxford; Oxford don’t award PhDs, they call it a DPhil. Source: I went to Oxford (though I have a Medical degree and a BA (really a BSc), not a DPhil. Tom Maynard. 23:35, June 15, 2018 (UTC)